I'll stay with you
by Nebiru
Summary: What will happen when everybody will find out about Tsume's past? TsumeToboe, HigeBlue, KibaCheza. Spoiler for the end of Wolf's Rain. ShounenAi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Didn't own, won't own. That's what I am.

Warnings: Spoiler for the end of Wolf's rain, Shounen-Ai, Violence.

A/N: I still want to write Kiba/Tsume fic. But the idea of this fic just captured me and left me no choice:) It's 00:00 and I'm just beginning to type it. I wonder when I will go to sleep...

I'm hoping on just two chapters:P

At first I wanted to name it "Lost and found" but then remembered that there's already the fic with the same name:( So be it...

**I'll stay with you...**

Chapter I

"Lost"

_Maybe I have been here before _

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright

- I will not go there! - growled Tsume, folded his arms and turned away. Kiba gritted his teeth and scowled at him.

- For the third time I will repeat. Your rules are not working there. Now you can shut up and go with us or, which is more suitable for me, you can leave the pack.

- Tertium non datur as they say. - Hige smirked and started running towards the city, Blue after him.

- Let's go, Toboe. - Kiba at once followed Hige not wishing to fight with the grey wolf on the empty stomach.

Toboe looked at Tsume.

- Don't you dare tell me anything! - he yelled - I will not go there!

Toboe's expression saddened more.

- But Tsume... We came here together... And all dangers we got through - we got through together. I thought... We became friends. Maybe... maybe you should explain to Kiba why you don't want to go to the city. I'm sure he'll understand. - the hope shined in Toboe's eyes.

Tsume turned to him and the rage and pain, both mixed in his glance, pushed Toboe away.

- Get out of my sight. We're not friends. And there's no Rakuen. - he hissed.

Toboe, frightened and almost on the verge of tears, stambling, vanished in the direction of the city.

- You're OK? - asked Hige when Toboe joined the three..

- I will be. - quietly answered Toboe looking at the ground.

Hige whispered in Kiba's ear:

- I thought he'll bring Tsume with him.

Kiba nodded but then shrugged his shoulders and moved forward.

IIII

He was running... running... from the damn city, from his past and from himself. He was running until he stambled at something and fell in the dirt feeling dust filling his lungs. His powers left him. He raised his head but the city was still there - dark and unmerciful in its glory. The living remembrance of his sin, of his cowardness and of his betrayal. If only he could change the past...

He couldn't but he was sure he got over the pain that was killing him slowly. Obviously he was wrong.

He was lying in the dirt - lost and broken. Only he didn't cry. He never could.

Alone. Again. As always.

Your punishment, grey wolf.

You're lost.

IIII

Blue put her arm on Toboe's shoulder.

- Don't worry, Toboe, Tsume will catch up with us.

Toboe smiled and nodded regaining his good spirits.

Hige put his arm on Blue's waist, love and tender shined in his eyes.

- You're so kind, babe...

Blue smiled and pushed Hige's arm away.

- Stop doing this when others are around.

- Doing what? - slyly winked at her brown wolf.

- Sorry to interupt your family idyll but did you notice? - Kiba turned to face others.

- Notice what? - Hige started smeling the air. - Nothing strange...

- Oh, for once, Hige, stop using your nose and use your sight! - Blue rolled her eyes.

- There are no humans. At all. - whispered Toboe.

- The pup is right. - came the voice from the nearest building.

And soon all the four stood in front of a big black wolf whose body was covered with scars almost everywhere. Behind him stood his pack - seventeen wolves - all strained and ready to attack if necessary.

- There are no humans. What brought you here, strangers?

Kiba stepped forward.

- We had no intentions to enter your territory. We're going to Paradise and are very tired. We came here searching for food.

- Paradise? You're going to Paradise? - the black wolf lowered his gaze as if thinking about something. Then he he looked at Kiba again.

- My name is Mor. If you're going to Paradise then be our guests tonight.

IIII

Hige lying on the ground with the ful stomach felt that Blue who curled near him fell asleep. The brown wolf sighed happily.

He realized now that all the dangers they coped with were worth it - this moment. True, they've gone through hell - found Cheza, killed Jagara.

Sometimes it seemed to Hige that hell was following them too. When Hubb and Cher trapped in the car drowned in cold waters. When Toboe was almost killed protecting Quent, who died eventually. When Darcia appeared again and stole Cheza for the third time. Well, at least, thanks to Kiba the destraction of the world was stopped..

Hige rested his head on Blue's neck.

If only they could stay like that. Who knows what will happen when they'll find Darcia? Who knows who can be killed?

Hige wasn't worried about himself. He would easily sacrifice his life for Blue's sake. But he also knew he couldn't leave Blue. If he dies she would be alone. Quent was dead and that was a hard blow for her. Hige understood: he had no rights to leave her even if it was for her own sake.

Of course they could stay here. Kiba wouldn't be surprised. Hige caught his questening gaze today during the supper.

But the thing is... They all became friends and they all wanted to find Rakuen. And save Cheza. And that was something that not only he... but Blue also were ready to sacrifice their lives for.

So when he opened his mouth after supper to raise the topic he suddenly felt Blue's fingers covering his lips.

- We'll go.

The decision was made and all they had to do was rest trying to find strength in each other's arms.

IIII

Kiba was a little bit surprised when Mor woke him up during the night and called him for a walk.

The two wolves found a quiet place in some ruins. Mist covered the ground making Kiba shiver under its cold wet touches. Finally Mor sat on the stone and looked at the white wolf.

- I feel that you have questions about the whole place. I have the answers you need.

His golden eyes sparkled.

- Feel free to ask me. About everything. But nothing is ever given for no particular reason. I have questions too. And I guess the questions wouldn't please you.

Kiba frowned.

- I warned you. And now you have the choice. You can leave in the morning and forget about this place or you can leave with the knowledge but you surely will loose something. Even I can't say what will it be. Do you understand?

Kiba nodded.

- Then ask... - Mor's pose relaxed a little, lost its threatening features.

Kiba glanced around himself not understanding why his own words sounded so... reluctant. As if his mouth wasn't willing to say them.

- What is this place? Why does it smell of humans but in truth there is noone but your pack?

- It is our home. Many years ago humans lived there and we had to hide ourselves among them. But then this world started changing. And soon noone was left. Except us and hunters. Jagara's hunters.

Mor's eyes filled with rage and hate.

- At first we tried to fight. But it was useless. So we tried to escape from the city. They had been waiting for us. We had no choice. To save my pack I decided to stay and... hide.

- What? - Kiba growled - And what about your pride?

Mor sent Kiba such a deathful glare that the last immediately calmed.

- They could see us even in human form. And pride is nothing compared to the pain of loosing your friends. Next question.

- Jagara is dead. Why don't you lead your pack to Rakuen?

Mor smiled sadly.

- I've thought about it recently. But we are old. Old and tired. Those of us who wanted and the young of the pack had already left. My son leads them. Maybe you'll meet them someday... Others stayed with me. You see the wolves who don't have powers to go to Rakuen and who simply don't want.

Kiba blinked.

- You don't want...

- Drop it, kid. You won't understand. Not now.

- Why did you help us?

- Well... You're young and you travel. The news from the outside world do interest us. We knew about Jagara's death but you came here and told us how it happened. Today's supper was one of the best in my life. Besides you will leave tomorrow. So why not help you? Of course there is one more reason... If you are ready for the question - the only question - I want to ask you.

The intonations of Mor's voice changed. They became more serious, more watchful. Kiba took up the challenge.

- Ask.

Mor stood up. His eyes fixed on Kiba.

- You smell of a wolf. The one who isn't with your pack now. Where is he?

Kiba obviously strained.

- Why do you ask me?

- I'll answer you. And trust me: you won't like it.

IIII

Toboe could sense - something was wrong with Kiba who has just returned.

Tsume wasn't here. So Toboe was worried about him and couldn't sleep preferring to be tired in the morning than seeing a nightmare. He noticed when Mor and Kiba went away and now was willing to know what did they do or speak about. But judging by Kiba's shocked look it wasn't a good idea. And he decided only to wonder if Kiba was Ok. He came to the white wolf and asked.

Kiba turned to him slowly and looked at him. The feelings reflected in his eyes were changing fast. Shock, doubt, assurance, loss, rage, humility, search... decision. And pity.

Somehow Toboe felt that the last was aimed at him. He shivered.

- Go to sleep, Toboe. There is a long journey ahead of us. - came a hursh response.

Scared brown wolf did as he was ordered.

Something bad was going to happen. Very bad.

Toboe closed his eyes.

Nightmares were nothing compared with the feeling.

IIII

Tsume suddenly caught the familiar scent. Before he could remember whom did it belong to sharp teeth pierced his leg. And sharp claws pinned him to the ground.

He saw two wolves upon him. The third was standing not far, ready to help his brothers if necessary. A paw was on his throat. A black one.

- Run away. And never return, traitor. That's what I said to you several years ago. And you came here. Care to explain?

Mor grinned but the eyes held no satisfaction. Pain was printed in them.

- F-father... - whispered Tsume.

Pure hatred captured Mor.

- Don't ever call me that. My son died the day Jagara almost killed us. I only came to make sure you won't try to enter the city. By the way... that young white wolf... was very surprised to hear about your past.

Tsume even couldn't move after these words.

_What will Toboe think?_

Mor turned away and vanished in the night. Tsume stood up from the ground, trembling. He even didn't try to block the hits from the other two wolves. He couldn't feel the pain in his body, for the pain of his heart was much, much worse.

When his attackers left Tsume was lying in his own blood in agony. With all his last might he crawled to the forest not far. Curling under a big tree he let his pain overtook him.

IIII

_Leaving the city... We're leaving the city. We're leaving the city without Tsume..._

Thoughts jumped replacing each other. Memories of the times they spent together. The dangers they got through. Their problems, their hopes and fears.

When Kiba gathered them in the morning he told what he was speaking about with Mor. He told them about Tsume's past, his cowardness and betrayal. He said that even if Tsume would catch up with them Kiba wouldn't let him stay with the pack.

Toboe remembered how Hige opened his mouth to protest. But Kiba glared at him.

- I know what you will say. You'll tell me about yourself. You'll tell me that Tsume changed like you did. And listen now to my words. I believe you. I believe you because you're in love with a wonderful wolf. I trust you. But I can't trust him. He always argues with us. He is too closed. I don't know what to expect from him.

Toboe remembered how Hige lowered his gaze. Still not believing in what was happenning, Toboe leapt to his feet. Kiba turned his attention to him.

- I know you trust him. I know you like him. I know it will be hard for you to accept. But, please understand. I'm doing it not because I don't like Tsume or have something against him. I'm doing it for our sakes. Please understand.

Toboe remembered he started shouting some words but almost immediately was hid in Blue's embrace. Where he bursted into tears.

And now they are leaving the city... without Tsume.

IIII

Hige suddenly raised his nose into the air. Kiba at once jumped to him watching with half an eye at Blue and Toboe walking together. The woman was saying something to the child trying to cheer him up.

- His scent?

Hige nooded not looking at Kiba

- Not only. I smell his blood..

Kiba frowned.

- We must distract Toboe.

But before they could do it the boy tossed his head and stopped. Kiba turned to him.

- Toboe, we should go.

- Don't you feel? - he shouted at others. All grown-ups hid their gazes. Toboe stared, shocked, at them. - It's Tsume. And he is hurt!

- Toboe... - repeated Kiba in a stern voice - We should go. You want to find Paradise, don't you?

- Yes, but...

- Toboe, then come with us. Or... - the white wolf turned away - Stay with him.

Toboe, shaking, covered his face with his arms.

- But he is hurt.

Blue put her arm on his shoulder.

- Then go to him.

Hige opened his mouth. Blue hushed him with a glare.

- Go to him and help him. And then catch up with us.

Toboe looked at Kiba. The white wolf sighed.

- Go. We won't be far.

IIII

He wasn't prepared to the sight of Tsume lying in the puddle of blood. He had to brace himself before he started doing something.

Tsume was wounded in many places. That were the wounds not supposed to kill him but to make him suffer. Toboe had to lick almost the whole Tsume's body clean.

He did it and sat near the grey wolf, absently running his fingers over Tsume's white hair, calming the man obviously seeing something in his sleep. Tsume's features relaxed. Now the only things that reminded Toboe about Tsume's state were the traces of wounds and rare shaking of his body.

He didn't know how much time passed since he came here. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't notice the moment Tsume woke up and strained under his touches.

Tsume harshly stood up, moved from Toboe away and leaned on a tree.

- Tsume... - Toboe wanted to help him, for the grey wolf could barely stand.

- Don't come near me! What are you doing here?

Toboe lowered his hands and his gaze.

- I wanted to help you...

Tsume grinned.

- To help the traitor? Such a noble action. - the man turned his head away from him - Leave me. Go, find your Rakuen.

Toboe gritted his teeth.

- How don't you understand? - he shouted, crying at the same time - I don't need any Rakuen without you!

And in the next moment the boy threw himself at Tsume, closing his arms behind the man's waist, hiding his tears in the man's chest.

- Toboe... You should... Go... - that was all Tsume managed to say before his wounds sent him into unconsciousness again. He fell on knees, head on Toboe's shoulder.

Toboe carefully lowered Tsume on the ground.

- If that is what you wish...

The brown wolf took off his bracelets and left them near Tsume.

- You would say that I'm so silly... I promise... I'll be strong.

As the last tear fell from his cheek Toboe ran away.

IIII

The first thing Tsume saw when he opened his eyes were Toboe's bracelets.

- Oh, Toboe... You'ru such a kid. - Tsume sat, smiled a little and put the bracelets on his left wrist. He listened to their tinkling as he moved his hand. It was somewhat... calming.

He didn't know how much time had passed but the sun was ready to vanish. Tsume closed his eyes trying not to think that he was alone again.

Toboe really helped him. The grey wolf was weak but could surely continue the journey. The only question was where he would go.

As he sat and tried to find the answer his nose caught a strange disturbing smell. Of... Of...

Smoke and fear, blood and gunpowder...

Without thinking he headed to the city. When the trees ended he saw... the ruins. High in the sky were Jagara's aircrafts.

- Impossible... It can't be! - he whispered. But then he saw Darcia's plane in the head of the fleet.

_Thank God they left the city. They had to._

He waited until the planes left and entered the ruins. Several dead human bodies lay on the ground. But no sign of wolves. Whatsoever.

Then he saw the broken cages. And understood. His father's pack was taken away.

He found out what he wanted and was ready to leave but suddenly a red little scarf caught his attention.

_No need to worry. Blue could forget it or it's just another little red scarf._

He didn't make even a step when the scents filled his nostrils.

_Hige's blood. Kiba's blood._

Tsume fell on his knees.

_Blue's scarf. Toboe's scent._

- Toboe... TOBOE! - in despair he hit the ground.

They took them. They took everything from him.

He raised his head and looked at the dark sky.

Sky doesn't have mercy upon us.

Your punishment, grey wolf.

You're lost.

_I swear I'll find you._

End of the chapter

A/N: My God... It's 4:00 o'clock. Do I really type so slow:( I killed the whole day to write this stuff and now I'm killing the night to type and post it. Sorry for any mistakes you'll find. I would also be glad to get any reviews! So please R&R:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Didn't own, won't own. That's what I am.

Warnings: Spoiler for the end of Wolf's rain, Shounen-Ai, Violence.

A/N: Hello to everybody! I've really tried to make this story in only two chapters but it seems to me there will be three. Damn those classes:)

Special thanks to: **nannon**,** Kotome Yubake Shimizu **(Yeah! They definitely rule! I've fell in love with them both since first saw them:), **nicola-235**, **darkmoon1202**, **blackangle** for reviewing!

Back to the chapter... There will be some bad language. Not that bad for me but anyway I felt the urge to warn:)

**I'll stay with you...**

Chapter II

"Find yourself"

_Down, I am down_

_On the ground, sad and tired_

_I'm down, it's over now_

_Yes, I'm down, should I like it_

_It's deep and dark_

_Deep down in my heart_

_It's deep and dark_

_Since we've been apart_

_Is this love that comes around_

_That takes me up _

_Light years higher_

'_Cause I wanna feel love once again_

_It's deep and dark_

_Deep down in my heart_

_It's deep and dark_

_Since we've been apart_

_It's deep and dark_

_Deep down in my heart_

_It's deep and dark_

_Without someone's love..._

"Deep and dark" by Scorpions

His paws ached, his wounds scratched, his eyes didn't see anything.

But he was still running: stambling, falling and getting up again and again.

But running anyway.

Bleeding, breathing heavily, caughing.

Catching...

...the wind...

...of Darcia's hell...

IIII

That smell wasn't letting him breath. Blood and sweat, dirt. Never did he saw such places. Never did he imagine himself in such situation. It was even worse than being Darcia's prey.

Toboe fell on the floor, desperatly wishing for a gulp of fresh air. The brown wolf was all wet - from blood and heat, filling the cell with every minute. Someone cried behind him, someone shouted, others moaned in pain, cursing the Nobles.

And suddenly it was all too much for him. His breathes became heavy and hursh. He clutched his hands in the shirt as if wanting to tear his chest and let the oxygen in.

But then he was gripped by shoulders and pinned to the ground. He saw blue eyes upon him. Hands captured his wrist.

- Toboe, can you hear me?

But he only could struggle. How don't they understand? He has to breath. He needs oxygen. He tried to wriggle out of that strong hands but didn't succeed. So he started shouting.

- Toboe! Toboe, stop it! It's me! It's Blue, Toboe! - the woman tried to calm the brown wolf but it was useless. Toboe continued struggling.

- Kiba! He's not listening to me! Kiba! - Blue turned her head to the white wolf who at the moment was making an attempt to wake Hige up.

Kiba thought the situation over and jumped to Blue immediately. He took Toboe's face in his hands.

- Toboe! Look at me, Toboe!

But the madness wasn't going to leave the boy.

- Kiba! What should we do? How is Hige? - obviously Blue too was on the verge of breaking. Her speech was fast, loud and hysterical. Kiba threw her a cold calming gaze.

- Calm down. Hige will be OK. Brace yourself.

Trembling Blue clenched her fists and nodded.

- How can we help Toboe?

Kiba gritted his teeth and turned away.

IIII

From the abyss of darkness she was thrown into merciless reality. Not that she really wanted to be back but that voice... kept calling her.

As she opened her eyes she felt it. Blood. Pain. Fear. Of wolves.

- Kiba... - whispered her lips automatically. Sometimes she thought that these four letters were all she was. Because even if you are a flower maiden that doesn't mean you want to be the key to Paradise.

True, being a flower gave her powers. But if she could she would gladly become a wolf, even a human. Because powers were nothing compared with the knowledge. Of what will happen to this world when Rakuen will be opened. That weight... was the reason she wanted to fall into darkness and never return. But still... she hasn't drowned. Because of his voice.

Because his voice made her life worthy.

_I must do something to get out of here. I must... I will not surrender... He's calling for me..._

Tears fell from Cheza's eyes as she tried to break the fetters which held her crucified in a large glass pool. But no matter how strong her attempts were, no matter how hard she wished to be free she couldn't do it.

Again Cheza felt the urge to surrender. She closed her eyes almost greeting the calmness which darkness brought.

..._Cheza..._

She tossed her head.

_...Please, help us... Wherever you are..._

_...I know you can hear me, Cheza... Please... please... sing for Toboe, Cheza..._

She felt as if wind carried these words to her. She couldn't feel it but still... she heard.

Her eyes filled with calmness. They were together, they were united, finally their thoughts became one.

_I can hear you, Kiba..._

She let her body relax.

_I will sing for him..._

_I will sing until my powers leave me..._

IIII

- Arghh... - Hige grasped his head and started swinging back and forth. Blue immediately jumped to him, catching his wrists and making him look at her.

- Hige! Hige! Stop it! How many... no... how many eyes have I got? - Blue asked desperately as her hands were busy holding Hige.

Hige blinked several times and then fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

- Hige! Hige! Stop it! Do you remember me? Do you remember who you are? - the woman hung over brown wolf. Hige sat back and answered in a serious tone.

- Of course I do remember everything! You are Kiba, I'm Cheza, Toboe is leading us to Paradise, Tsume is the pup of the group... And... Oh, you have definitely seven beautiful blue eyes!

Tears appeared in the woman's eyes, she rushed forward and clinged to Hige like he was a lifeboat.

- Hey, babe, what happened? My head is killing me! I remember we saw aircrafts and went back to the city.

Blue wipped her eyes and sighed.

- You got a pretty serious blow on your head. I was afraid you won't wake up.

Hige embraced Blue with one hand, the other he used to support himself in a sitting position.

- Hmmm... I thought... I heard Cheza singing... and then I woke up.

Blue nodded casting a glance at now peacefully sleeping Toboe. Kiba was helping Mor and other wolves.

- We... we got caught... - continued she - ...It seems that Jagara's people are now under Darcia's supervision. I don't know if Darcia knows that we are here. But we saw him from a distance.

Suddenly Blue growled.

- I'll kill him. It's his fault that you are hurt. I swear I'll kill him.

Hige's eyes became filled with warmth.

- Everything's gonna be allright, babe. I promise you. Yeah, we made a choice that evening. And we'll be together... to the bitter end.

Blue smiled and their fingers entwined.

IIII

...Damn, he collapsed...

Tsume rolled on his back ignoring the urge to cough. He felt that if he starts to do so his lungs will probably tear apart, for he was breathing so hard that could hear only wheezes of his throat.

Definitely he was on the verge of giving up. The wind changed its direction and now was carrying the scents away. There wasn't any traces on the ground too, for the obvious reasons.

_Where are they now? Where am I to go? Jagara's city destroyed, Darcia's castle lies in ruins also..._

Tsume clenched his fists.

_Darcia, you son of a bitch, I'll rip your throat apart..._

The thought made him smile evilly. He lay on his side, breathing heavily. Against his will, his eyes closed and he fell into deep restless sleep.

IIII

Toboe, even though he had come a long way, even though he saw how cruel and merciless people can be sometimes, still couldn't get rid of his love to human beings. So every time he saw how a man hurts an animal he felt his heart filling with sadness and rage.

And now he was standing among other wolves in a tight dirty cell, once again full with the familiar feeling of unfairness. He watched how soldiers herded struggling wolves to separate cages. Cages with snakes, acid and sharp tenons. As if these weren't enough they laughed at poor bleeding wolves and thrust their spears in their sides.

Toboe squinted and covered his ears with his hands. Blue again was near him grabbing his shoulder and slightly squeezing, making him a sign to hold on a little, to bear it somehow.

At the same time Hige and Mor tried desperately to gold Kiba up from jumping onto the soldiers. Whether it was Mor's "Your pack needs you" or Hige's "Cheza needs you too" which calmed him down noone knew. Kiba sat in the corner from where started sending dark glances over the humans. He was obviously ready to use any chance given to tear their supervisors to pieces.

Toboe sat in the other corner not wishing others to see his pain. He knew Blue wanted to stay with him because she was worried but he also knew that she, herself, needed Hige at the moment. And Kiba, he guessed, was not in the right mood or perhaps was speaking with Cheza in his mind. Toboe couldn't quite understand the connection between the two. Maybe it was because Kiba was the chosen one. But Toboe rather preferred to think that it was love which bonded them. After all Cheza always was in his thoughts...

Toboe suddenly felt himself very lonely. He wished for Tsume to be here. Then when he understood what he was wishing for, his body filled with sickness. He was glad Tsume wasn't here, in this hell. He really was.

But why in the next moment the egoistic voice in his head told him he was a liar?

IIII

He woke up because of the rain falling lightly on the ground, washing the dirt from his face away.

When he finally managed to stand up on his trembling paws it was already raining cats and dogs. He made a step and fell in the just-formed puddle. He cursed Darcia, Jagara and whatever Nobles existed.

He stood up again and moved forward, only after a few steps to fall one more time. This time on his ass, splashing water around him.

- Oh, fuck! I'm never going to find them! - Tsume grasped his hair and looked at his reflection in the water. Whatever looked at him back was not Tsume, he thought. Not the proud, strong, sarcastic wolf, who never let his pain be seen. He was truly and perfectly lost.

He stood up again, this time slowly and turned to the forest not far. He decided he would wait until the rain would be over there. Truth to be said, he didn't know where to go. No scents, no traces.

He sat under a big oak with spreading branches. Sometimes raindrops reached his face and he gulped them greedily. He sat wishing for rain to stop but at the same time wished the opposite because he didn't know where to go. He sat and clenched the bracelets in his right hand, remembering how he always pushed Toboe away, the last time he pushed him away. He should've let the boy stay with him. He should've been caught with the others. In his mind he knew he wasn't the one to be blamed for this, but his heart kept telling him otherwise.

_You have feelings for him... And you didn't tell him. If there's something you should really blame yourself for, this is it... You didn't tell him..._

Yes, it was true. So many chances he had. He could ask Toboe to stay with him, when the one decided not to leave the settling of people where Kiba's soul was returned to his body. He could tell Toboe when the one could easily die fighting with the beast in the ice sea. He could tell him when they were trying to free from the cells because he felt then that the battle would start soon. But still he couldn't... even when Toboe was almost killed by Darcia.

_I could tell him... when he awoke. I was sitting near him. I opened my mouth even, but then... just called the others..._

Tsume leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

_I wonder what will happen if I get the chance again... Fuck, didn't know I was such a coward..._

- Look what we have got here! A pretty little wolf...

Tsume lazily opened his eyes. He knew it couldn't be a human. The scent was of a bird.

- ...Uff, a very stinking wolf. Mine! Have you ever tried to take a bath?

The grey wolf finally noticed the speaker. It was a big black raven sitting on a branch in front of him. The bird was beaming with excitement.

- Sod off...

The raven jumped a little.

- Plus a very impolite one. What do we have? Pretty stinking rude wolf.

- Sod off, I said. - snapped Tsume. He was getting irritated. That damn raven very much looked like the damn crazy owl they met in the Forest of Death.

- That's right! I've decided! - the raven happily began swirling on the branch ploding his paws - I'll go with you!

If not for his tiredness that darn raven would have had to run from him faraway if he wanted to stay alive, of course, thought Tsume, making an attempt not to pay attention at the bird.

Obviously, the raven took his silence as an agreement. He flew over the place where Tsume was sitting and found a comfortable place on one of the branches. He sat and started babbling as if his mouth hadn't the ability of closing. Tsume was barely listening. He noticed though that the rain reduced.

When Tsume got up to his feet the raven closed his mouth and soared in the still dark sky. Leaving the forest Tsume had a few long minutes of considering which way to choose. Finally gritting his teeth he decided to follow the direction he was running yesterday. He started moving, stambling here and there from time to time.

Everything was almost quite acceptable until the bird showed himself again and started babbling.

- You know what I hate 'bout this world, ha? Nope, I guess not. It's because you stink.

Tsume sent a deathful glare to the bird.

- Don't be so nervious, my friend. But you really-really stink. Stink is what I hate... Of course, I also hate rain, humans and annoying babbling creatures... I'm glad you're not like that. D'ya know why I hate humans, ne? Because they stink! Those who passed not far from here two days ago were stinking greatly! I can only remember one time in my life...

Tsume stopped dead in his tracks.

- What did you say?

- I said I can only...

- No! - Tsume impatiently growled - Something about humans who passed!

- Oh, those stinking beasts. Yeah, they were flying... Few of them, though, got off to take some water from the river not far.

- You know where they are now?

- Sure I do! There's a city...

- Guide me there! - growled Tsume again.

- What? - the raven hyperactivly began shaking his head - In that breeding ground of infections? No! Never!

Tsume bared his teeth.

- You'll take me there or I swear I'll tear you skin off!

IIII

Deep within the mountains that surround Darcia's Den lies a beast. Born from the fire of constant wars and grown in the darkness of his masters' hearts no mercy he shows to his enemies.

Deep sleep covered him many centuries ago but every now and then he wakes up to fill his stomach or punish the trespassers. He doesn't remember his name, he doesn't know whatever for he was born. No soul he has. No soul, but honour.

He woke up from the quite almost unnoticeble rythmic sounds of someone running. The wind carried him the flapping of wings. Scents rushed into his nostrils. He stood up, head high into the air, black bony wings that long ago forgot how to fly touching the wals of his cave.

Smelling... searching...

_Trespassers..._

Definitely, the prey.

- It's time to hunt, hunter! - he told himself, all body trembling from anticipation inside.

He left the cave and hid himself in one of the many pits that cover mountain's foundation. He longed for time to run faster.

He didn't need to wait long. Several minutes after a strange scene appeared in front of his eyes. A black raven flew high in the sky, right behind him ran a grey wolf.

He grinned, his hunter's instincts awakening.

He jumped out of the pit right behind the wolf, causing a little earthquake. The wolf lost his balance and fell, tearing his skin off of a stony ground.

The beast didn't waist time for words, like many warriors do. He moved forward - to break the wolf's neck, but the animal jumped aside in the last moment.

The beast smiled sincerely, for a century or so, his prey would be dead within one minute. This one was obviously more than just his food. He was his entertainment. For the hunter long ago had a real enemy.

Not stopping he changed the direction and turned to wolf. Surprisingly enough, his prey, instead of being pinned to the ground, thrusted his sharp teeth in the beast's paw and stayed there, helping himself with the claws.

They changed hits not paying attention to the flying raven above their heads. The bird didn't try to help, only muttered something like "...you, too, stink, darling..." and "...I told you so...".

Finally the beast lost his temper. He growled, trying to throw off the wolf from his wing and in the next moment deliberately fell on his back weighing down his enemy.

The wolf managed to jump away and from the upcoming paw with big and sharp claws but anyway got a pretty big wound in his left side. In his human form he fell on his knees, covering the wound with his hands, gritting teeth and readying himself for the next attack.

Any other would definitely surender at this moment. The beast stopped, amazed.

_I've seen... long ago... people who fought until their deaths. People... who had things to do before... before they could let themselves leave the world..._

The beast stared into those golden eyes.

- Why is it you are fighting still? I can see it in you. You fight to survive.

Breathing heavily the wolf answered:

- I have... someone who is waiting for me. He... needs me. I need him... I must... find him.

Several minutes passed in silence, then the beast stood up straight.

- Then go to him.

The wolf obviously shocked didn't move. High in the sky the bird for a moment forgot how to fly.

- I have honour, wolf. I had purpose too, once. Go, before I change my mind.

The hunter watched as his prey turned away from him and continued his path. Right before vanishing, the wolf stopped and looked at the beast. Their gazes met and the wolf nodded. The beast nodded in response.

_Go, find the one you are searching for. Find yourself, grey wolf..._

End of the chapter

A/N: Another four hours of typing... I'm definitely crazy. Hey, people, I will not update till I get at least 15 reviews:) 30 would be better... I know, I'm a bad girl, but, I'm sure you'll agree with me that when you see about 100 hits and only five people review... It saddens a little. I do not have hopes that all people who looked through the story liked it. But I'm sure 1/3 is definitely reading. See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Didn't own, won't own. That's what I am.

Warnings: Spoiler for the end of Wolf's rain, Shounen-Ai, Violence.

A/N: Hello to everybody! Here I am again with a fever and pretty good mood:) I didn't get 15 new reviews, but all in all it turned out to be 16. Thank you so much! You just don't realize what it means to me! Here is the third and the last chapter. I hope I didn't screw it up too badly, I've been writing it with a temperature and about 3 o'clock at night and besides I'm not so good in action... Since the beginning of the chapter I wanted to write the end, it took me a great amount of will to kick my goddamn brains so that they could work tolerably well.

**Special thanks to: Jjinks** (Hey, you've got me:) The part with the beast I wrote between the classes 'cause was captured by inspiration:), **Rider** (:P I know I'm a lazy bunch. This was written so fast due to your review; after reading it my conscience wouldn't leave me:), **Soldier1206** (Really? I hope so, for me it seems very bad), **darkmoon1202** (I would have put it on in any case:P I'm not so evil, thanks for review), **Wolfy-chan**, **DriggerWhiteTiger**, **Kenimaru**, **Nirny**, **stephanie**.

Back to the chapter... I think I made it a little bit bloody... Not a little bit... So you are warned: Violence rulesss, Angst rulesss, bad language rulesss... Hsss... (I wonder who will read my fanfiction after these words:)

**I'll stay with you...**

Chapter III

"Found"

_Burning embers of the second death will come in the night _

_Priests and kings, the alpha and omega, poison bites _

_False prophets and deceivers swing from the trees _

_Now dawn the age of birds _

_Drunk with blood, like lepers with disease _

_Lord of the sky Mercury the guide _

_Lord of the underworld, I swear the sacred rite _

_I will crucify, slay them with their tribe _

_Hear my war cry _

_They'll find no sanctuary hidden in their ancestral halls _

_Let loose the knot that binds the spirit and the flesh _

_Let it fall _

_For only courage and heroism linger after death _

_So, hold fast thy sword, rejecting pain, feel the dragon's _

_Breath _

_Lord of the sky Mercury the guide _

_Lord of the underworld, I swear the sacred rite _

_I will crucify, slay them with their tribe _

_Hear my war cry _

_I've sworn the oath_

"**The oath"/Manowar**

_My name is Mor. Mor who once fought for the leadership of the pack and won. In such moments that is the only thing which helps me stay sane. Responsibility._

_Gods know how I want to thrust my fangs into those humans. To jump down their throats. To kill them all and get my revenge. For all the years of suffering, hiding, starving and living in fear._

_And again I'm helpless. Because of the responsibility._

_I do have pride. Like Kiba does. He is sitting in the corner now, jumping from time to time, especially when the howls of pain, piercing the silence of our desperation become unbearable. He jumpes and the other wolf, Hige, if I'm not mistaken, catches him by shoulders. Kiba glares at him and then sits back, the expression on his face of an old utterly tired man. He sits and regains his powers so that the scene repeats every half of an hour._

_I wish I could be as young as he is. And at the same time I do not. I've told him during our night talk that we don't wish for Rakuen anymore. It's not like we don't believe in it. It's just... we are so tired... We didn't manage to get there once. And I believe it was destined. Our road ended and the city of man became our home. We do have dreams about Rakuen, but we don't have any wishes. Yes, I think it's right to say so - dreams without aims._

_Like I said I have my pride. If I was young as Kiba is I would not sit on the floor right now. I would have tried to do something. Like breaking the matal bars and helping the wolves in the separate cages. But if I do so, most likely, I'll be locked in the similar cage immediately and my pack will loose its leader. They are strong wolves. They will not panic or begin a fight for the leadership. But it will be the thing that might break them inside, make them weaker. They've suffered for far too long. And so I have to to stay alive and bit back my rage and do nothing but listen to the howls of pain. I know my pack won't be disappointed in me, I can feel it by their nods and looks in their eyes. They understand and that's the real thing that keeps me sane._

_My life wasn't easy since my birth. My father died while protecting me. I was so little that now I remember almost nothing about the night I lost him. I can only remember a big beast and my father running towards him. And then my mother came and took me away. She never tried to find someone after my father's death. She raised me and devoted her life to me. When I was ready to live by myself, she embraced me and left without words. And I stayed with the pack. I think that she went to the beast, to revenge for my father._

_Time passed and I fell in love. My loved one gave birth to three wonderful pups: Tsume, Luckra and Vert._

_When Jagara came I was already a leader. The hell started the day Luckra decided to pass the inevitable test. If the one sucseeds to pass it the other pack acknowledges the wolf as a grown up. My daughter fell first, she caught the first bullet, she was the first victim._

_I howled and all wolves who heard me came immediately. We started fighting. Vert was right beside me. The only strength I could find at that time was by seeing him._

_We managed to make Jagara's people retreat for some time. And then I got another blow. Tsume came running from the opposite side of the city where he and others went hunting in the morning._

_He came running alone. Shaking, whining like a dog. Like a coward._

_That was not my son. And I exiled him. We decided to hide and life went on. Full of problems and fears, but life anyway._

_I couldn't know if Tsume survived. I forbade myself to think about it. But even despite everything that happened, I was relieved to know he was alive._

_He found a pack and became part of it. I hoped he opened himself to them, his past and mistakes. Judging by Kiba's face when I told him the truth, he obviously didn't. I managed not to show my disappointment to Kiba but the white wolf was so shocked that wouldn't notice anyway._

_I needed to see him. My son. He changed, matured. I saw his face when I told him about the talk with Kiba. I hurt him. I hurt him and left. But what could I do? Exile is an exile._

_Gods, I love him. No matter what. I wish I could tell him. I want to be proud of him. I want to know in what way he changed. He's my son no matter what. And that's the truth I can't deny any longer. He's my blood._

_All right, now my eyes are stinging. It's just... Sometimes I feel myself so lonely..._

_I have to brace myself._

_I have to find the way out of this hell._

_Somehow..._

IIII

_He can't do it. He can't go on in such a state._

Tsume fell on on the ground huddling up from cold and pain.

The weather changed and now it seemed the clouds were ready to make a wet hell on the Earth.

The grey wolf crawled to a small cave not far followed by the black bird. The last was strangely speechless after the recent fight.

Seeing that Tsume's eyes became cloudy and then closed, the raven found a safe ledge in the wall near the entrace, occupying a good patrol place. He sat and stared at the stretching valley in front of him. It was pouring but the outlines of Darcia's city could be easily guessed even behind the grey screen of rain.

It was not the right time and place to have a rest but Tsume desperately needed a break.

The raven whose name was Ashes felt himself odd. Without any thinking, right a moment ago, he took the duties of watching over the wolf he met two days ago. Enough to feel himself odd, he thought.

The raven whose name was Ashes and who didn't like his own name had never had any friends or any acquaintances. He was always a renegade. So when the loneliness bacame unearable he would find himself a target and wouldn't "sod off" until he spoke his mind. He didn't need a person to talk with, only to listen to him. He never tried to befriend someone. In a sort, he thought, it was his way to protect himself from the dangers of this world.

And now... he was afraid. That he had been wrong. If he tried, maybe... Just maybe... He would have had such friends as this wolf is.

The raven knew almost nothing about the scarred wolf. The only thing he managed to understand was that the grey wolf was ready to, literally, go to hell to save someone. Someone precious to him.

_To love means to hurt..._

The black bird huddled up into a lump. He hadn't any friends and was, to tell the truth, too old to start doing so. But... there are still things he could do, like... helping this grey wolf to find his happiness and maybe after...

_To love means to sacrifice..._

Truly the right thing to do...

Time froze.

IIII

- Hey, what's going on? - asked Toboe, crouching behind Kiba's and Hige's backs.

The two wolves sat strained, Kiba's eyes not leaving the hall and the door where the only guard fell asleep several minutes ago, Hige trying to do something with the lock in the bars.

- Shh... - hissed Blue and made a sign to Toboe to come closer.

- Blue, what are they doing? - whispered Toboe, joining the sitting woman.

- Mor suggested an idea... - began speaking Blue. Immediately both wolves turned their heads to her and scowled. She scowled back and continued to speak, but directly in Toboe's ear now.

- We'll have to be as silent as we can so as not to wake the guard. Mor suggested to run away but secretly. Hige said that he could try to open the lock. And then he and Kiba will have to find the exit. One by one we will leave the place and hide in the mountains.

Toboe nodded understanding that the other variants of escape will probably wake up the whole city and all of them would be immediately hunted down.

The silence of the cell was broken by a loud crack.

- Here we go, baby... - smirked Hige and disappeared in the hall, Kiba after him.

Mor closed the door but not tightly and sat leaning on it, so it wouldn't open from wind or movements.

Toboe watched his friends sneaking down the hall, all his body trembling from fear and worry.

If someone catches them, they will be locked. In the separate cages. With snakes and acid.

The wolves thrown there didn't howl anymore.

Toboe was sure... none of them had survived.

IIII

Hige slightly opened the door, praying to all Gods for it not to creak. The guard shifted in his sleep, Kiba near him strained, ready to thrust his fangs in the man's throat if necessary.

Behind the door the two wolves found a large room, thankfully without any humans. There was one more door there which led them into the city's street.

- So far so good... - muttered Hige casting a glance at Kiba - I don't like it.

- Stop worrying and saying nonsense. - Kiba stepped forward, setting the pace and trying to remain in the background - Let's find gates or something.

Hige grinned.

- Why not simply say: Shut up, Hige?

_Sometimes I just don't understand this man_ - he added to himself following the white wolf.

It didn't take them long to find the gates. Heavily protected by humans, guns and various technique.

Hige became gloomy.

- Don't say I brought this trouble on.

Kiba turned and walked past him into other direction.

- I won't, you've just said it by yourself. Let's go round the city. Maybe these walls don't stretch too far.

Hige shook his head.

- I seriously doubt that.

Kiba threw him a deathful glare.

- Any other ideas then?

Hige nerviously chuckled.

- Calm down, mate. I want to get out of here too.

Kiba forced himself to sigh and kept on going, Hige close to him.

The brown wolf looked at the sky for a moment. It was still covered with clouds, so that the moon couldn't be seen.

_It'll be good if the rain starts again, better as strong as this afternoon, a good cover for us..._

Suddenly Hige bumped into Kiba's back.

- Hey, what happened? We don't have much time, only until dawn...

- It's... It's Cheza... I can feel her scent.

Hige's eyes narrowed with worry.

- Kiba... Kiba, listen to me. We're going to find that damned exit, hide all wolves far from this hell and only THEN, listen to me, only THEN we'll come back for Cheza.

Kiba didn't react whatsoever. Instead, he rushed right across the street, following the scent.

- Kiba, NO! - cried the brown wolf, staying at the place and clutching his head in despair.

_Not now, no! Oh, God, what I'm going to do? He'll wake up the whole city... They'll notice him and understand that we ran away and then... then they will punish us all..._

_Oh, no! Nonononono..._

IIII

A tall man stood in front of a big glass pool, a glass of wine in his hand, a sword in the other. He stood straight, only slightly leaning on his weapon, from time to time sipping the bloody-red liquid. His long dark-blue hair glimmered in the darkness of a large hall with high arch.

His name was Darcia and pure madness reflected in his eyes, one of a Noble, the other of a wolf.

He had come a long way: he had loved, he had suffered, he had revenged. His real path had ended long ago. But still he had stayed.

_My dear Hamona, wherever you are... soon, we will be together again. In Rakuen..._

- In the Rakuen I'll make of this Earth! - Darcia let his glass fall on the floor. It broke and the wine ran under his feet into a bloody-red puddle. Darcia kept on laughing loudly, almost hysterically, until a quite but a strong voice rushed into his ears.

- What are you laughing at?

Darcia calmed down and looked at Cheza.

- See me in my glory, flower! Soon, all my dreams will come true. Hate me, curse me, no matter what I will prevail!

- I do not hate you... There is nothing in you I can hate. You're all pain. I feel sorry for you.

The man's fists clenched, he threw his sword aside and came closer to the pool. He put his feverish forehead on the glass and embraced the glass cocoon.

- So... pity is what I deserve...

He giggled.

- You'll regret about these words, flower. You will hate me. I swear, you will.

Casting a victory glance at Cheza Darcia left the hall.

Cheza closed her eyes.

_And still... I feel sorry for you..._

IIII

- Wake up, sleepyhead! An urgent order from Darcia himself!

At the sounds of human voices Blue jumped and looked in the hall. Another guard had just come in and woke his partner.

She noticed that Mor, cursing closed the door of their cell. Their plan was crashing fast.

_Brace yourself! Hige can easily open the door again. The guard, also, can be taken down. But whatever for that man came?_

Seeing that several more people came in, she lay near sleeping Toboe in one of the corners. Mor also changed his place and pretended to be asleep.

Blue hoped Kiba and Hige were all right.

Some of humans walked past their cell and a few minutes after left, dragging bags in their hands by the floor. Terrible scents filled the cell.

Blue noticed how Mor bared his teeth.

_Dead wolves... Five or six... God, when will this hell end?_

Definitely, the hell wasn't going to end, for several other humans came in their cell, grabbed a wolf from Mor's pack and knocked him down.

Mor immediately jumped on his paws and was too sent into unconsciousness.

- How many more do we need? - asked one of the men.

- One... Hey, that one looks pretty. I think he is what we need. Lord Darcia will be pleased.

With that the human stepped forward and grabbed Toboe. At once Blue was on her paws and tried to kill the man. The other man blocked the hit and pinned Blue on the floor, kicking her hard in her stomach and then - head.

She passed out.

_Toboe..._

IIII

- Come on, wake up, you grey bunch of fur and muscles. Few more hours and the night will be over.

The bird started cawing right over Tsume's ear. Immediately the grey paw shot up and pinned the raven onto the ground.

- I'm hungry. Tell me the only reason why I must not eat you right now.

- I'll help you get into the city.

Tsume moaned and freed the bird, then rolled on his back and stared at the valley.

- We don't have much time. Let's go! We need to get into the city until dawn.

The raven sat on the ledge and started waiting for Tsume to get up. The grey wolf scowled at him. And their gazes locked.

With a quite amount of surprise, Tsume noticed:

- You've stopped babbling.

The raven snorted.

- While someone slept I've been working. I found a good way to enter the city but if you don't hurry up, you'll loose the opportunity.

Tsume, half asleep yet, idiotically repeated:

- You've stopped babbling.

- Arghh! Make your brains work!

Tsume shook his head and stood up, moaning with every movement. His muscles ached, his wound ached, his head ached. He was cold and hungry and trembled from overexertion.

Shrugging the thoughts off and stretching Tsume turned to the raven.

- So, what's the plan?

- A convoy of supply is now moving towards the city. You are to catch up with it and hide in one of the cars. I'll meet you behind the walls, surrounding the city.

Tsume nodded, leaving the questions about how the raven managed to get the information later on.

- See the lights moving down the valley?

- Sure, they're not far.

- This is the convoy. Hurry up, don't loose it.

Tsume watched as the bird soared in the dark sky and then gritting his teeth, raced after the lights.

IIII

After a few moments of hesitation whether to follow Kiba or to stick to plan, Hige chose the second variant. He just hoped that Kiba wouldn't make any silly actions, like stopping in the center of the street and screaming: Darcia, come here! I'll rip your throat apart!

Not that he didn't want to kill Darcia himself or save Cheza... But he understood that Kiba again behaved himself not as a leader.

_And I thought we got over it..._

Hige sighed hiding himself in shadows as he saw several men walking down the street. He carefully waited until they left and continued moving. The street ended with the same high stone wall.

Hige turned around and suddenly saw a man standing right in front of him. Obviously the man was shocked as much as Hige.

Thanking all Gods for his fast reactions Hige jumped forward and thrusted his fangs in the man's throat until the human could make any sound.

_Great, what am I gonna do with this dead body?_

He needed to do something and fast before anyone could see the dead soldier lying in the center of the street.

As he searched for the solution his gaze fell onto a hatch. Without further thinking Hige dragged the body, opened the cover and threw the man in the hole. The body landed with a loud sound of splashing water. Hige nerviously loked around himself. He noticed several men going out of a building.

Hige at once jmped into the hatch and silently slid the cover shut. Down on the ground he was surprised to find himself in a kind of cave with many streams running in the darkness of the tunnel.

Knowing that now, at least for some time, the way back is impossible he decided to make a small exploration. He walked down the tunnel following the streams.

Half an hour later he came out of the tunnel and found himself stopping dead in his tracks. Right in front of him the valley stretched blending with the night.

IIII

- Finally! - grumbled raven watching how Tsume slipped out of the car's body covered by tent - I was beginning to think you didn't manage to catch up with the convoy.

- Don't make me mad, bird. They've almost noticed me. I'm on the verge of killing someone.

- Sure, I'm on the verge of starting babbling again. Follow me!

Tsume, lurking in the shadows ran after the bird.

- Where are we exactly going? - hissed the grey wolf wishing desperately to find Toboe and get the hell out of this place.

- While you've been sleeping I've been finding out all the difficulties of a scout profession. I'm leading you to a local prison.

- Fine. Whatever.

Together they entred the building. Tsume sniffed the air.

- Uff... what a terrible smell! - the raven commented sitting on one of the tables.

That smell... Gods, no.. Please, no...

Tsume paled inside. He rushed forward, straight in the slightly opened door and found himself in a hall, under the guard's very nose. Hiis sharp fangs immediately captured the man and knocked him down on the floor gnawing his throat through.

Not stopping the grey wolf went further until he saw the metal bars and wolves locked behind them. Some of the wolves acknowledged his presence and stared gloomy at him. With his eyes Tsume searched for his friends but only found Blue lying on the floor with a few wolves standing over her tending to her wound on the head where clotted blood could be seen.

- Hie, tek dis! - said the raven through clenched beak and gave the keys to Tsume - The guard wasn't against me borrowing them. He was so silent...

Not paying attention to the bird Tsume unlocked the obstacle and immediately rushed to Blue who at the moment began awakening. She opened her eyes but didn't try to move knowing that it will send her to unconsciousness. Supressing the urge to panic she looked around herself and finally noticed Tsume, patiently waiting (but definitely on the verge of breaking that patience, for his eyes scowled at her without any mercy) for her to gain thoughts.

- Tsume? - her voice was barely a whisper.

- What happened, Blue? Where are the others?

One of the wolves sitting near the woman answered.

- Were taken away several minutes ago.

Tsume tossed his head.

- Where? All of them?

- No, only Toboe... - at this moment Tsume quivered and his fists clenched - ...and... your father. Kiba and Hige must be all right... The guards said something... about Darcia's urgent order... before they took...

Blue had to make a pause as painful cough captured her. The raven behind Tsume muttered.

- Who is darcia?

- The son of a bitch who owes me his death... - the gery wolf shook his head in desperation - How I'm gonna find him in this damn city? Oh, shirt...

Tsume closed his eyes and hit the wall near him with full force not caring about the bruises on his hands. The bird seemed to ponder over something.

- When I explored the territory earlier tonight I saw a strange building among others. If... Dacria... er, no, not right... Radcia...

- Darcia. - breathed out Tsume in irritation.

- Yes, sure. If... Darcia is the one who gives orders here that means he is a commander. Commanders don't live in simple buildings. Hurry up, I'll guide you there.

As Tsume began moving he suddenly felt the touch on his hand. He turned his head and saw Blue smiling.

- Now I trust... you to take care of Toboe. You're... one of us... despite... everything. We are the real pack, right?

Tsume's features softened.

- Right.

He reached the exit of the cell and was stopped by a quite giggle.

- And... Tsume, you look really awful.

Tsume smirked.

- Woman, Hige influences you too much.

He left the prison in a slightly better mood.

IIII

Hige ran back like a madman. He was hungry, furious, tired, but he had found an exit.

_I must hurry. I have to get Blue and others the hell out of here before Kiba makes something stupid._

- Please, let it be empty... - he pleaded as he moved the cover of the hatch aside. It seemed his luck had returned to him. The street slept and no soul could be seen around.

He quickly sneaked into the prison and at once understood that something changed. The dead body of the guard made him faint.

- BLUE! - he shouted, not caring if somebody could hear him. He reached the cell and saw his Blue alive, but definitely hurt. In a step he crossed the space and pressed his lips to hers afraid that if he let her she would disappear.

- Umff, Hige, God, you've scared me to death!

- Are you in pain? What happened? Please, don't go, I love you!

Blue raised her eyebrow.

- Hige, I'm hurt, but I'm not going to die. Calm down, I love you too...

Hige let out a heavy sigh and lay his head on the Blue's shoulder, his hands shaked.

- What happened? - He tried to make his voice not to waver.

- By Darcia's order they took several wolves. Toboe and Mor...

Hige gritted his teeth.

- Toboe, no...

Blue suddenly smiled. Hige looked at her inquirely.

- Tsume was here several minutes ago

- Tsume? - Hige grinned - I knew he would come!

- He left for Toboe... Hige... Where is Kiba?

Hige paled, the reality crushing on him again. He stood straight and addressed to all the wolves in the cell.

- Listen to me, all of you. I've found the exit. I can lead you there, one by one, so as nobody could see us. Those who will go, please, stand in a column.

Hige took Blue in his arms and made a sign to the first wolf from the column to follow him

- Where is Kiba, Hige? - whispered Blue.

- He will be all right. - answered brown wolf cursing the amount of doubt in his voice.

He felt himself odd. Like the role he was playing wasn't his.

_Damn, why is Kiba always somewhere else when we need him?_

IIII

- Open your eyes, flower! - hissed Darcia.

Cheza did so and wished she hadn't. Tears began falling down her cheeks melting in the water of the pool.

Right in front of her lay a head of a wolf, his body not far. Darcia's sword lying on the floor was covered with blood.

- Still not hating me, flower? - the man laughed - Then look here.

Darcia vanished in the darkness behind him, only his heavy steps could be heard. He returned in a minute, dragging two unconscious wolves by their withers. One was black and the other was...

_Toboe..._

Cheza's eyes, locked on Toboe, filled with fear. Darcia noticed that and observed the younger wolf closely.

- Well-well-well... What do we have here? One of your little friends, I suppose? - Darcia threw the black wolf aside and lifted Toboe higher and then with all his might tossed him on the stone floor, his right leg kicking him hard in his side so that the boy rolled on his stomach at once awakened from his tranquilized dream.

Toboe tried to stand up but the same leg hit him in his abdomen, then pinned him to the ground and stayed on his back. Toboe cried from pain when the man shifted all his weight onto his leg. Darcia leaned closer and put his elbows on his knee, hands embracing his perfect face. Looking at Cheza he repeated his question.

- Still not hating me?

The flower maiden pursed her lips not wishing to show her despair to Darcia, although she trembled inside.

Darcia chuckled and lazily reached for his sword, Toboe gulping his own blood under him, unable even to breath. The man pressed the blade to the boy's neck. Thin trickle of blood ran there.

- No, please, no... Please, don't do this... Please... - cried Cheza trying to wiggle out of fetters.

- Oh, now you plead me... - the blade was pressed tighter to the boy's neck - Do you hate me?

- Yes, I hate you, IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou...

Darcia nodded and raised his sword.

- You should hate me and you do right, because I will show no mercy to this wolf!

- No! - shouted Cheza, Toboe on the floor squinted his eyes, ready to die.

- You human rabble, fight with me! - growled Kiba and thrusted his fangs in the man's wrist, making Darcia drop the sword and jump a few meters away. The only indication that Darcia felt any pain was that he covered his wrist with his other hand, his eyes not leaving Kiba.

- You have no idea with whom you are fighting, chosen one. See me for what I am.

Toboe gasped as he saw Darcia turning into wolf. A demon from hell was more suitable combination of words. He turned away from the fight which had already started as Kiba moved forward to Darcia and, bitting his lip, stood up. The pain throughout his body was terrible but bearable. He walked closer to Cheza.

- Toboe, you're all right?

- Fine. How can I free you? - he asked, knocking the glass.

- I don't know.

Toboe heard a growl and in the next moment saw Kiba falling near him, his white fur red from blood, but getting up anyway.

In his human form Darcia wiped off the blood from his lips with his hand.

- You are pretty stubborn, chosen one. Let's see how you'll cope with this. Guard!

The invisible doors in the walls opened and several armed men rushed into the hall. Armed with guns, no less. Darcia hid himself in the shadows. Kiba without thinking jumped at the closest enemy.

Toboe fell on the floor so as not to catch the bullet. But so did the glass pool above him; splinters of glass fell on his back. Thank God, there wasn't any big ones, he thought, lying on the floor and covering his head with hands. He was on the verge of passing out, though, from pain and desperation fullfilling him.

Cheza lay on the floor now, near him, still with fetters on her hands and feet. He crawled to her and tried to gnaw them through.

What Toboe didn't know was that one of the guards stood behind him. He acknowledged the man's presence only when the muzzle of a gun was pressed to his head. Toboe froze and in the next moment felt hot blood running down his head mixing with his hair. Surprisingly, not his blood. He turned around and saw Mor with satisfaction killing the guard.

- You're all right, kid? - asked the black wolf and not waiting for the answer jumped to help Kiba.

Toboe, trembling and feeling himself sick, freed Cheza and embraced her, deciding to protect the flower maiden if necessary. Cheza opened her eyes.

- Toboe?

- It's Ok, Cheza, everything is gonna be Ok. I hope... - the boy added hiding his head in Cheza's neck, not managing to stop tears.

Cheza suddenly strained.

_I can't let this world die. It's Rakuen in itself._

- Toboe, we are family... - Cheza took the boy's face in her hands. Toboe nodded. And Cheza smiled - Whatever happens it won't change. Tell... Please, tell others that I love them. Tell Kiba that I love him.

She stood up straight and turned to where Darcia hid himself. As she moved forward Toboe caught her by her clothes.

- Cheza, no! It's dangerous here!

The flower maiden put her hand on the brown wolf's head and petted him.

- Please, let me go.

And he did, fainting, his instincts telling him to stop her, but his heart ordering him otherwise.

Cheza started walking in Darcia's direction, feeling herself lighter with every step. She entered the darkness and stopped right in front of the man.

- I do not hate you. You're all pain. And I feel sorry for you.

She didn't even flinch when Darcia pulled his gun out and shot. She didn't try to resist when death darkness captured her. She only heard his voice, crying her name.

- CHEZA!

_I'm sorry, Kiba. I have to die. If I live I will open Rakuen and the world in which we became a family will disappear as well as all of you. I do not wish that. Because I love you, Kiba. Take care of wolves for me. Take care of them. I will see you..._

_Saionara, Kiba..._

_...Remember... Someday... Somewhere..._

_...I will see you..._

IIII

Toboe watched as if paralized how Cheza fell on the floor, as Kiba jumped to her, crying for the first time in his life, embraced her and pleaded her to stay. He watched as Darcia came closer to the white wolf, shining in his evil triumph.

- Finally, I got rid of her. That damn flower was beginning to play on my nerves. So, chosen one, will you fight now, when there is nothing left to fight for?

Kiba didn't answer. He seemed to notice nothing at the moment whispering something in the air.

- You're so miserable now. I'll take care of you later. First, your little friends...

Darcia turned to Toboe and came closer to him, aiming the gun at the boy's head.

- YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The man dropped his weapon as sharp fangs thrusted in his shoulder and left it bleeding. He turned to a new enemy.

- You barely stand on your paws, grey wolf. You want a fight? You'll get it!

With a pounding heart Toboe watched as two wolves began a deadly duel. The only thought thumped in his mind.

_Tsume came..._

He stopped breathing as Darcia, in a wolf form, bit Tsume's side. The grey wolf fell on the floor, eyes clouded by pain. Toboe didn't know that it was the same side the beast from the montains wounded.

Toboe thought fast. Mor was still fighting with the guards, keeping them at a distance, Kiba not reacting to the world. He leaped to his feet, ready to kill the man. He was not going to let Tsume die!

What he didn't expect was Darcia turning to him as in a slow motion and tossing his gun up, pulling the trigger.

- TOBOE! - cried Tsume and knowing he won't be on time to save the boy jumped onto Darcia, whose back was to him, ripping the man's throat apart.

IIII

Toboe stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that in a second he would be dead from a bullet. He didn't dare closing his eyes. He looked at Tsume. And that was everything that mattered.

He was ready to die when suddenly a flash of black appeared from somewhere, taking his bullet on itself.

The black raven fell on the floor. Toboe kneeled near the bird, crying. The raven opened one eye and observed him.

- Everything will be Ok in the end, kid.

Tsume, as he killed Darcia, came closer to the lying bird and sat near, with a shock on his face.

- Was I... a good friend? - with his last force whispered raven.

- Yes, yes you were. - answered Tsume smiling.

The bird nodded and closed the eye.

_Finally, you..._

IIII

- Tsume! - Toboe rushed forward, embracing the man, sitting on his knees and hiding his face in the man's shoulder - Tsume...

Tsume relaxed, resting his head in the boy's hair.

- I've found you... - he whispered to himself, embracing Toboe's waist.

- Tsume! - suddenly yelled Mor and jumped to the two - We have to get out of here. Soon the whole city will be there!

Tsume stood up, facing the reality, trying not to pay attention to pain. He nodded and helped Toboe to his feet.

- Kiba! Are you going? - cried Mor, walking to the white wolf. The last didn't respond.

- We can't leave him here! - desperation obvious in Toboe's voice.

- I'll carry him. - Tsume moved but was immediately stopped by Mor's hand pushing him slightly in his chest.

- You're in no state. I will.

Tsume lowered his gaze.

- But how are we going to leave the city? - asked Toboe.

- Let's go to prison first. Take Blue and find Hige. - suggested grey wolf. Mor nodded in agreement.

In a few minutes they were at the place and found the cell empty.

- What the hell? - exclaimed Mor, worried about his pack.

- Hey, guys, I was beginning to think you've decided to stay in this hell! - smirked Hige behind their backs - What's with Kiba, though?

The brown wolf frowned.

- Later! - snapped Mor - Have you found an exit?

- Follow me.

They managed to get away before dawn, before the whole city was alarmed. Before Darcia's body was found lying dead in a chaos of the hall with a high arch. The features of his face still carrying pure madness...

IIII

Hige led them to a cave he and other wolves found after crossing the valley. Mor left Kiba with his pack and went to his own.

Hige sat near Kiba and listened to Toboe, retelling what happened in Darcia's Den. Tsume sat behind the boy embracing the boy's waist and resting his chin on Toboe's head, not wishing to loose the boy again. Toboe didn't object. He was so tired that even hadn't any powers for blushing.

- But why... Why Cheza? - Hige overwhelmed by grief didn't end the question. Blue took his hand and squeezed it. Hige smiled a little.

The brown wolf looked at Kiba who was sitting at the wall and rocking back and forth, huddled up in a ball. Decisively Hige stood up and, dropping on his knees near white wolf, caught Kiba's wrists, making the wolf look at him. But as soon as blue eyes met his gaze the same quick way they were averted.

With all his might Hige slapped Kiba in the face.

- What kind of wolf are you if you now let dead Darcia win?

Tears filled Kiba's eyes and he poked his head onto Hige's shoulder. Hige let hm have a good cry.

- It's all right, mate. It's all right...

Toboe, watching the scene, felt himself on the verge of tears again. Besides Tsume's hands on his waist felt so good... he wanted to cry.

Tsume heard Toboe sniffling.

- Tired?

Toboe nodded.

- Sleep, then. I'll wake you up in case you have a nightmare.

Toboe leaned into Tsume's embrace and in a minute was asleep, his head resting on Tsume's shoulder. The man leaned on the wall, one hand still embracing Toboe, other - stroking boy's hair from time to time.

No thought was on Tsume's mind, he was enjoying the moment, when suddenly saw his father standing over him.

- Tsume, just on a minute, please.

The grey wolf carefully laid Toboe on the ground, threw his jacket over boy's shoulders and followed his father out of the cave where noone could see them.

Mor stood still, his back to Tsume. The grey wolf behind him didn't move too, his eyes didn't dare leave the ground. The rain started again, pouring from the grey sky above them.

- I'm sorry... - Tsume said, breaking the silence. He fell on his knees and hands, crying for the first time in his life.

- I'm sorry... - he repeated, burying his hands in the dirt, pressing his forehead to the ground, trembling like in a fever.

Mor turned to him wtih tears frozen in his gold eyes. Pride fought with love. And love won.

He fell near his son and let the one cry on his knees. Several minutes passed in silence and the two wolves didn't move.

- You... You can... stay with my pack. And I... I don't care what others will say. - said Mor, laying his hand on Tsume's shoulder.

Tsume smiled and raised his head, staring at the same gold eyes as his own.

- No, father, I can't. Exile is an exile. If I stay, your pride and respect of a wolf will be shattered.

Mor nodded, embracing his son.

- I'm so glad you are alive. And I want to say... I love you and you're my son no matter what. And... you've changed, Tsume. I'm proud of you.

- I love you too, dad... - whispered Tsume, amazed how easy the words came out of his mouth and feeling a big load fell off his shoulders, although, part of it stayed. He suspected it wouldn't go away ever. And he was glad of it, for there was a remembrance for his mistakes not to be repeated.

- I'll miss you, dad. I'm... leaving soon and I want you to know that I'll miss you.

- So soon? - Mor's eyebrows raised - I haven't heard your pack was going to leave.

Tsume lowered his gaze.

- Alone, then? Are you sure?

- Yes, it's for the best.

Mor shook his head.

- Then come here, I'll embrace you so hard, you won't ever forget this day.

The grey wolf smiled and relaxed finding strength in his father's arms. They sat for a while, talking about everything and nothing.

IIII

Blue looked at him with a sad gaze.

- I hoped you'll stay with us.

Tsume chuckled.

- I said I'd revenge. Here, I suppose it's yours.

Blue took her scarf from his nads, smiling.

- Thanks, I was beginning to think that I've lost quite an amount of character with this thing. Are you really leaving?

- Yes, I am. Tell Hige he is a good friend.

- I will. - Blue threw a glance to where her lover and Kiba were sleeping. Hige drifted off after he managed to comfort his friend.

- Take care of Toboe. And, please, don't wake him up now.

Blue became gloomy.

- Why do you think I would do such a thing?

Tsume shook his head.

- Women...

Blue almost cried now.

- Woman, let me go and be happy.

- We will miss you.

- I will miss all of you too. Even Kiba, though the thought is a little bit strange... - he added.

- Saionara, Tsume.

- Saionara.

IIII

Tsume walked to sleeping Toboe and sat near him. He stroke the boy's hair, face. He leaned forward and moving Toboe's hair away placed a light kiss on the boy's temple.

_You're safe now. Our enemies dead, Kiba as strong as he is will get over Cheza's death and find a place for all of you to call Rakuen._

_I'm sorry I'll never tell you how much... I love you. Even though knowing that my feelings could be returned... I'm leaving. I've been taking care of you up to this moment, but now I can't trust myself... to do it. I was broken when we met but now I am into pieces which, I doubt, ever become one again._

_You'll have to forgive me for that. Or, if you wish, don't._

_Sleep well, my litle Toboe, and find the Rakuen you were searching for._

_Saionara..._

Tsume put the bracelets near Toboe and, not turning back, knowing that if he does so, he won't be able to go away, left the cave.

The same rain met him outside. He stood, not moving, for a moment, gulping the pouring water, running down his face.

He stepped forward then and with each step ran faster.

Alone.

IIII

- Oh, come on, wake up, boy!

Toboe opened his eyes, feeling that his shoulder could be easily teared away from his body if the shaking won't stop. He opened his eyes and saw black fur blocking his vision. Toboe jumped back, scared that Darcia could have returned from hell to revenge them.

But it was only Mor, scowling at him.

- Tsume. Has just. Gone.

Toboe fainted. He noticed the bracelets lying near him and grabbed them, feeling tears threatening to appear. He just didn't know what to do.

In an instance Blue was near him, supporting the younger wolf morally.

- Blue, what should I do? - he asked, voice and body trembling.

- That is your decision to make. - she said, wiping Toboe's tears off.

Suddenly Hige came up to them, one hand of his embracing Kiba by shoulders. The last was looking very pale.

- You can stay with us and search for Paradise or you can stay with Tsume. - pointed out Hige.

- But I want to do both... - Toboe clinged to the leather jacket, like it could bring Tsume back.

To everybody's surprise Kiba stepped forward and sat near Toboe, making an eye contact.

- This world is Rakuen in itself, Toboe.

Toboe closed his eyes.

- Right! - he said cheerfully, leaping to his feet.

- I will miss you all! - he whispered with a smile and tears running down his cheeks.

Hige tossed his hand with a clenched fist in the air.

- Right! See the runt on the run! - he yelled. Blue shook her head.

- Hige, you're again disgustingly happy. We love you, Toboe and we will miss you... - she smiled and embraced him.

Toboe nodded and went out of the cave.

- Take care of my son... - whispered Mor to him before the boy vanished behind the grey screen.

Kiba looked at the sky.

_And remember... Someday... Somewhere..._

_We will meet again..._

IIII

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone running behind him. In a moment Toboe was almost all over him, throwing his arms around the man's waist and sobbing in his flat stomach.

- What d'you think you're doing? - he asked trying to move Toboe's hands away.

- I'll stay with you.

- What? Like hell you will!

- I'll stay with you! - Toboe looked at him seriously.

Tsume shook his head in denial.

- No, you won't. Right now you'll turn away and go back to the cave.

Suddenly Toboe jumped back a little, looking furious.

- Why are you always making decisions by yourself? You can't decide what I should do. It's my decision to make. And I'll stay with you. - he yelled, crossing his arms.

Seeing the determination in the boy's eyes, Tsume turned away.

- Please, go back.

- I won't. I love you! - Toboe blurted out.

- Go away. - Tsume whispered, closing his face with trembling hands.

Toboe came up to him and moved them away.

- If you're thinking you can get rid of me so easily, you're mistaken.

Not believing in his own courage and blushing all the time, but knowing he had to do something, Toboe took the man's face in his hands and drew him closer, pressing his lips to the man's.

And that was all it took Tsume to surrender. He answered the kiss, at the same time pulling the boy closer, catching his hips

They kissed like mad under the rain. When the need of oxygen became unbearable they made a break, breathing heavily.

- I'll stay with you... - insisted Toboe, clinging to Tsume's T-shirt which he wore under the jacket which now lay on the ground, fallen from the boy's shoulders.

- I'll make sure you will... - finally surrendered Tsume, sighing - Let's find a shelter. I don't want you to catch a cold.

Toboe smiled. Tsume sceptically observed his own jacket lying in the dirt on the ground.

_It's better I warm him myself next time._

Not alone?

For always...

Your sweet punishment, grey wolf.

_...you had been found..._

Epilogue

A big black wolf with golden eyes slowly walked down the path between mountains. He sniffed the air, finally sure, he was where he wanted to be.

He wasn't here since his childhood, though. And the memories connected with the place weren't the good ones. He carefully moved forward.

_I hope Kiba shows himself as a good leader. But all he went through just made him stronger. He'll take care of my wolves. Besides Hige is always near, stopping him from making a fool of himself._

Black wolf smiled sincerely.

_Blue's pups are so adorable. I wonder how Vest and Tsume are doing. But I'm sure they're all right. They are strong wolves. I love them both. If only Luckra survived..._

The black wolf sighed.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking. From out of a distant pit a beast jumped out. The beast whose wings long ago forgot how to fly.

The black wolf growled and grinned at the same time.

_Come here, slayer, I will revenge for my parents..._

He ran forward, right into the arms of his destiny. A destiny which can be merciful if you respect its decisions.

_For I have..._

It was a fight destined long ago.

_...sworn the oath..._

The end

A/N: Now I almost cry because I've finished this and won't be able to continue. Really, this is the biggest chapter I've ever made. So, please, review and tell me how much it sucks and what I managed to create as in whole. Pleeeeeeeeeeese:) _See you, someday, somewhere..._


End file.
